How to Fall in Love with Your Enemies: For Dummies
by AngelBear
Summary: When enemies become your lovers, and your lovers become your enemies’ enemy… I welcome you to the world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. [WIP[DG]
1. Introduction

**HAPPY READING!!**

_Summary:_ When enemies become your lovers, and your lovers become your enemies' enemy… I welcome you to the world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not making any money out of this. The "For Dummies" series and Harry Potter are not mine, but the plot is, I am just merely borrowing some of these items/characters to make up my story. Thank you.

**How to fall in love with your enemy_ for Dummies_**

_Introduction:_  
Everyone has an enemy. If you don't have an enemy, obviously you are not everyone. And if you are not everyone, you really shouldn't be reading this book. So now go on, stop reading if you aren't 'everyone.' Okay, now that I've gotten that taken care of. For those of you who have enemies. Here is a little quiz for you. No worries, it is not a grade. This isn't school. So please answer the questions honestly and then compare your answers to our answers and see if your enemy is really an enemy or a possible lover.

1. Why do you hate your enemy?  
2. Is this hate because of a family feud or social group?  
3. Do you really hate your enemy?

What did you get? If number one is because of number two and number three really doesn't make sense to you, then good for you, you passed; you may now pat your back and continue reading this book. However, if number one doesn't correspond with number two and number three is yes, you have no chance in falling in love with your enemy, therefore you must go away. Shoo, go on now, yes YOU, you are the one that failed. Okay… Now that I got everyone sorted out, people who passed go on, head on to the next chapter, because you have a chance to fall in love with your enemy.

Yes that is the end. This is just the prologue. The next chapter does introduce the characters, so be patient. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. Continue or quit? That is the question, and I need your answer.

With lots of love,

AngelBear


	2. Present State of Your Enemy

**Chapter One: Present State of Your Enemy**

_Life at the moment, may be perfect with your enemy, or it could be cruel. But it is essential to know how they are right now, at this very moment, in this very time and day. Why? Well, if all you know about your enemy is that they are your enemy, what good is that going to do you? _

Dear Hogwart's student,

You have been chosen by your professors to help build the first wizard orphanage in England. Hogwarts is help supporting this new home for kids who are need of a home. By replying yes, you will be excused from all your homework due to the fact that you will be spending your whole summer at the new orphanage. By replying no, you will have to do your homework and will be replaced by another student. So please reply as soon as possible. More information will be sent to you if you agree.

Headmaster Dumbledore

* * *

"AAHHHH!!! RON! HARRY!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!" Ginny yelled running after them  
"You mean this?" Ron asked picking up the diary.  
"Yes that you dimwit, now set it down, if you want to live." Ginny ordered  
"I don't know... Harry, this sort of looks like my book, don't you think I should check?" Ron questioned, playing dumb  
"Hmm... I'm not sure. It really does look like your book..." Harry teased  
"Ronald Weasley, you open that book, I'll tell Hermoine AND Mum." Ginny threatened  
"Those women don't control me.." Ron bluffed sticking out his chest like some bafoon  
"Oh really?" Ginny inquired with a smirk, "We'll have to see about that.... MUM!! 'MOINE!!!"  
Ron's eyes went as round as dishes.  
_::Downstairs::_  
"Hermoine, dear, can you check why Ginny's calling, dear?" Molly Weasley asked.  
"Sure, Mrs. Weasley." Hermoine said going up the stairs and into Ginny's room.  
Ginny's smirk immediately disappeared once she heard Hermoine's footsteps... And she fell onto the bed as tears filled her eyes...  
"GINNY!! Oh my, what's wrong?" Hermoine asked rushing over to Ginny's side  
"-sniff- Ron and.. and Harry... They... They were about to read -sniff- my diary, and they.. Can't read what's.. In my diary...-sniff- Its .. My own thoughts... -sniff- You know? " Ginny sniffled, "I...."  
She stopped to just let tears run down her face. Hermoine hugged Ginny tightly, Ginny looked over at Ron and stuck out her tongue  
"Hermoine won't believe you!" Ron mouthed  
Ginny let out another sob  
"You poor dear..." Hermoine cooed.  
Ron's mouth dropped when Hermoine let Ginny go. Then turned to Ron with her hands on her hips, now Harry AND Ron looked like fishes.  
"Ronald Weasley! How could you!! Trying to read someone's diary." Hermoine scolded snatching the diary away from him  
"'Moine... Darling... I..." Ron started  
"Don't you dare call me 'Moine. I don't even know you anymore. Trying to read your poor little sister's diary? What has she ever done to you?!"  
"I.. I... But..."  
"Stop with the excuses... And Harry! You should have known better than Ron to follow along." She exclaimed turning to Harry.  
"But we didn't look at her diary."  
"But you were about to and that makes you as guilty as Ron. Now I want you boys to go into your rooms and think about what damage you have caused to Ginny's poor soul. Seriously, reading her diary? Do you really have nothing to do? If you are so interested in reading something, read our potions book. That should keep you occupied." Hermoine ordered  
Harry and Ron were too stunned to move.  
"Well, I don't see you guys moving..." Hermoine said, tapping her foot impatiently  
They started mumbling as they left the room. Hermoine put on an annoyed face as she watched them leave, then turned back to Ginny.  
"Boys..." Hermoine muttered, "Ginny, are you alright, dear?"  
Ginny wiped her fake tears and nodded her head. Hermoine handed Ginny her diary.  
"Alright, well, I got the boys to go into their rooms and stop bothering you..."  
"Thanks... 'Moine..."  
"No problem.." Hermoine said about to leave  
"Hey, Hermoine?"  
"Yes?"  
"Have you packed yet?"  
"Of course, you do know that we leave tomorrow, right?"  
"Er, yeah... Do you think we have to pack a lot? I mean, I'm not used to taking a lot of stuff around with me when I apparate."  
"I still can't believe you got your license already... I mean, Ron hasn't even gotten it yet..." Hermoine droned.  
"Well, I'm a special kid..."  
"A special kid who somehow got the Ministry to believe you were 18." She huffed jealously, "I waited 'til I was 18 to get my license but NOOO"

Ginny giggled as Hermoine left her room mumbling about how Ginny tricked the Ministry into letting her take her test, and after they found out they made a mistake, they tried to take her license away but couldn't because Ginny found a loophole. It was brilliant acutally, just not fair to most people who waited...

Ginny stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was tall and lanky like Bill and Ron. She stood about 5 feet 7 inches, her hair was long and wavy and thanks to her mom, she had gotten some curves. Sure, when she first started Hogwarts she was small and fragile looking but her growth sprout finally hit during the last few months of her 5th year. She was no beauty but she liked to think she was; it gave her hope that maybe, just maybe, somewhere in the world, the man she'd be waiting for will fall in love with her...

* * *

Somewhere down the hall, you could hear faint music. Each note different from another, unspoken emotions that seemed to pour out into the familiar piece. You open the door and the room is dark. There is only one candle lighting the magnificent room, hovering over the ivory keys of the piano. The movements of the fingers are swift and graceful. Gliding. Dancing. Then it stops. There is no more music only an empty room left with a man with an empty heart. 

There Draco Malfoy stood. He heard the footsteps of his father and had retreated to his bedroom. He walked over to his bed and laid down, closing his eyes as Draco thought about the up coming events. Draco had received an owl only a few moments ago about the orphanage, he hated kids, so why should he help some kids he didn't know?

"Great way to start and end my summer..." He muttered rubbing his temples

He would rather hang out with his perfect girlfriend and spoil her, play the piano, swim, play quidditch and maybe even his homework... But no. He is now obligated into tutoring. Why was he chosen for Head Boy? Sure he was intelligent, cunning, devilishly handsome, had the perfect hair and eyes... but now he was just getting a bit cocky. But a role model? Well, at least now he can dock off points from the Gryffindors... Hmm.. Yes, that would be a treat for the Slytherin.

He sighed and then started to write his reply to Dumbledore.

---End of Chapter One

* * *

Sorry I have updated so late but yeah, in the middle of writing this, I changed that whole plot because I didn't like the first one. –scratches head- Anyways, you guys will have to bear with me through the first two-three chapters, they are a bit boring, but I promise it gets better. You got to trust me with that one. Thanks for all of those who reviewed. So this chapter is dedicated to all of you!! I will try to update sooner but I'm going to NY for Christmas break and all my AP teachers decided to give me homework. –sweatdrop- I have already started on chapter two which will reveal more characters and I have outlined chapter three and some after that. I beg of you guys to have a bit of patience with me because I am going to have my finals after the break and I will be overloaded, but after that… Eh, who knows, but I will be updating once a month no matter what. 

Lots of love you guys and gals!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!

S2 Angel Bear


End file.
